Reveries in the Night
by EmailGooseKK
Summary: The aching loneliness has overwhelmed him tonight. The longing for her presence is ever so present. He can remember the inert touch of her fingers on his. The cloudy morning of her departure will forever haunt him. Only the strong smelling, burning liquid can numb his pain. Only a good summary can lure you in. Did it work? AU RAE/ROB CURRENTLY UNDER REVISION!


Reveries of the Night

Disclaimer: I do not, have not and will not own Teen Titans. Sadly.

* * *

><p>To think I won't see those eyes<p>

It makes it hard not to cry

And as we say our long goodbye's

I nearly do

* * *

><p><em>Creak!<em>

Haunted eyes scanned the room. Soon heavy footsteps fell upon the carpeted floor, his hand holding his preferred poison. The man made his way to the lonely fireplace. The moonlight shone through the window to his left, guidng his way. After inspecting it, the fire soon engulfed every corner in its confined space. He moved away, picked up the squared bottle and closed the screen.

Still in his dark suit, he loosened the restraining tie around his neck. The dark fabric was dropped carelessly to the floor.

Taking a seat in front of the fire, Richard held the bottle of malt whiskey gingerly in his hand. His form could be seen slumped on the rust-colored chair, inspecting the auburn liquid before wrapping his lips around the opening and swallowing it with an inaudible hum.

After a while, the bottle lay forgotten, empty of its contents. A dismal gaze stared at the fire pensively, the warm tendrils of heat licked at his dampened cheeks, comfortably prepping him for rest. He felt a weight on his eyelids as he blinked, every time a little harder to keep them open. Feeling the fog settle in his mind, and the numbness in his muscles, he breathed heavily, and closed his eyes. An emptiness in his chest and a familiar burden upon him; he inched closer and closer to slumber.

* * *

><p><em>A reddish purple dusk saluted the starry blanket beginning to appear above them. The window on her side was open, warm air rushed in, taking her dark mane into a dance of tangles and her blouse seizing into a gentle flutter. He could faintly see the shimmer of saliva beginning its journey down the side of her mouth. Containing a snicker, he rolled the window up with the automatic button; a nice silence of a car riding asphalt lulled him. He took notice of her movement a moment later. Expecting her to continue her sleep, his mind wandered to other things. He wondered about Kori'ander. Right before their departure, she had announced that she was expecting a child. The look on her face was that of joy and nervousness all bundled together in a dazzling smile. The group of young adults rejoiced at the declaration, hugging her with tender care. Richard slapped Roy's back and congratulated him as a cluster of familiar faces began to form around him. What a night that had been.<em>

_With a sigh, he returned his gaze to her sleeping form for only a second before returning his attention back to the road._

_He remembered the quaint smirk that settled on her features._

_His lips pulled into a grin, his mind conjuring up the image of a child that held his goofy smile and her vivacious lavender eyes. His grin grew wider._

…_a name…_

"_You've been driving since we left. Let me drive." _

_A mildly surprised gaze fell upon her. The maroon road stretched like malleable clay, the mountains beyond the fields of greenery were shrouded in auburn light, the setting sun was to be seen another day. _

"_No, its fine, I'm not even tired." He denied her stubbornly. She shifted her seat and leaned against the side of the door, cocking her head back to watch the vibrant stars. The car was soon surrounded by an abundant amount of trees of numerous sorts. Large vegetation towered next to them as leaves softly allowed themselves to be carried away by the warm summer air. _

_Without much else to do, and nothing to talk about, he found himself distracted by the dark haired woman sitting next to him. He took notice of her relaxed demeanor, her thoughtful gaze never leaving the sky and her long fingers absentmindedly rested on her stomach. Before they veered off the road, Richard resumed his driving. _

"_Hungry?" He thought aloud. _

"_No." __she mumbled almost immediately. _

_As the silence stretched on, he settled for his thoughts once again, but from within the absence of speech, he heard her let out a sigh._

_With obvious _

_hesitation, she finally found her voice, "I didn't want to say anything, but I think…I'm pregnant…" _

* * *

><p>His stomach lurched forward as he jolted awake, a bitter taste on his tongue. The fire was gone and Richard was, once again, cold.<p>

A sleepy stare searched for the small clock that could usually be found on the mantel.

3 am.

Shivering slightly, he peeked behind him and found the window open. The silver moonlight highlighted the transparent curtains as they rose slightly with the autumn wind. The heavy fog that had nestled it's way into the recesses of his mind never went away as he furrowed his brows in realization. With trivial difficulty, he arose from his warm seat and headed for the window.

Sticking his head out, he overlooked the street that glistened with rain water. The breeze smelled crisp and clean, like mountain air. Steely metal colored clouds slowly floated across the dark sky, obscuring the stars behind them. Relishing the moment and the smell of rain, he inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly; an opaque cloud drifted from his mouth. He could feel the icy air seeping into his pores and decided he'd had enough. The window closed with a resounding click.

"Richard."

The sound of someone nonexistent spoke to him from the unknown. He felt the fat tears trying to make their way out of his widened eyes, trying to spill themselves onto the floor.

"Please don't."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hi there, my name is EmailGoose. I hope to entertain you with my stories in the future. This is a little two-shot, could become a short story, I still don't know yet. I've always wanted to publish a story and here it is. I really do hope you liked it, review please. I will post chapter two in the later future if its well received, besides i need the extra time on it. Its not finished yet. Thank you for taking the time to read my story :) and thanks to a special someone (edenalicepoe) for lending a hand.<strong>


End file.
